


Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1046]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The long awaited crazy cat tale sequel where Tony and Gibbs finally get it on.





	Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/12/2002 for the word [desideratum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/12/desideratum).
> 
> desideratum  
> Something desired or considered necessary.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), and [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990).
> 
> Apologies for the delay, but it's a longer update. *looks hopeful that that will make up for the delay* 
> 
> I will also be trying to post 23 stories in the next 5 days, so wish me luck. Sadly, only one of them will be a crazy cat tale update, but if I succeed with my crazy 23 stories in the next 5 days(ie between now and end of February), there will be a second update in the beginning of March. I hope the smut was worth the wait. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Verison

Gibbs pressed Tony deeper into the bed as he caressed Tony’s naked chest, which he hadn’t had the pleasure of enjoying due to the interruption of Tim and locking the door. He pulled back from the kiss only to suck Tony’s nipples into his mouth until they were nice and hard, thoroughly distracting Tony from thinking about what may have happened when he locked the door. Gibbs returned to kissing Tony once both of Tony's nipples were pebble hard, using his hands to caress Tony’s chest as he moved towards the zipper on Tony’s pants. 

Tony gasped for breath and moaned. It felt like Gibbs was determined to take his breath away. Tony wasn’t just going to lie down and take it, though. 

He fully expected Gibbs to be dominant, but that didn’t mean he would just give in. Rolling on top of Gibbs, Tony’s hands immediately went for Gibbs’ pants. Popping the button out, Tony unzipped Gibbs’ pants, slipping his hands inside of them and squeezing Gibbs’ ass.

Gibbs let Tony stay on top for a little while as he kissed the heck out of Tony and unzipped Tony’s pants and pulled them off. Tony wasn’t wearing any underwear, so that left Tony deliciously naked. Gibbs rolled them, so that he was on top, and proceeded to kiss and lick Tony’s chest and body, doing his best to treat Tony like the desideratum he was. 

Tony attempted to pull Gibbs’ underwear down using the hold he still had on Gibbs’ ass. It didn't work well as Tony impatiently just wanted all of Gibbs’ skin revealed and only succeeded in tangling Gibbs’ underwear and pants around Gibbs’ legs. Gibbs chuckled at Tony's obvious impatience and quickly shucked his pants and underwear, so that they were both completely naked.

“Calm down.” Gibbs murmured into Tony’s ear as he nibbled on the earlobe and licked the skin behind the ear.

“Can’t.” Tony panted, thrusting up and rubbing his cock against Gibbs’ cock.

“You know this isn’t a one time thing for me, right?” Gibbs confidently slid down Tony’s body, making sure to rub his body against Tony’s cock and to hit any erogenous zones he could find with his fingers and mouth.

“It’s not?” Tony had, of course, hoped that was the case, but he hadn’t been able to convince himself that it truly was the case.

Gibbs sighed. He slowed down his movements. His cautiousness had led to this, he was sure. He would just have to prove how much he loved Tony with his words and action. Though Gibbs wondered if the only way Tony would ever believe it is if a bell appeared around Tony’s neck. 

Gibbs grasped Tony’s cock gently in his hand. Just holding it, almost like he was weighing it, he bounced it slightly. He slid his hand up and down a few times just getting the feel for Tony’s cock and for what Tony liked. 

Tony couldn’t take it. He couldn’t help being afraid that if they didn’t get straight to the fucking that this would all end up being a dream. He wiggled and squirmed trying to figure out a way to free himself enough that he could force Gibbs to fuck him. 

Gibbs shook his head. He could see what was going through Tony’s mind and he didn’t like it. Using his full body, Gibbs settled on top of Tony. 

“Shhh. Mi amore. Shhh. It’s going to be alright.” Gibbs whispered, using his body to hold Tony’s down, even going so far as to grab Tony’s wrists with his hands in an attempt to force Tony to calm. 

“Say it, again.” Tony demanded.

“It’s going to be alright.” Gibbs moved, so that he held both of Tony’s wrists with one hand and used the now free hand to caress Tony’s face, softly, slowly, showing Tony with words and actions how much he loved him.

“Not that. The my love bit.” Given Tony wasn’t from the human dimension originally, Italian clearly wasn’t his native language, but he’d grown up around Italian so much that he still spoke it fluently. He’d always found Italian sexier than English and even most Cat words or phrases.

Gibbs smiled at Tony. “Mi amore,” Gibbs whispered, teasing Tony’s skin right below his throat. Sucking the skin right above the uppermost bone of Tony’s rib cage, Gibbs sucked and sucked until the skin gave into his will and formed a hickey right there for everyone to see.

Tony’s eyes closed as he savored the term and his body pressed deeper into Gibbs. He couldn’t help the pleasure both physical and emotional that suffused his chest, but particularly the area around his heart. With Gibbs holding his hands above his head there wasn’t much that Tony could do, except press his whole body upwards, which he did.

Gibbs took his time. He wanted Tony calm and relaxed before they progressed further. Oh, he wasn’t worried about hurting Tony. He was relatively sure that Tony had explored sex with males before and that Gibbs wasn’t in danger of hurting him even if he went fast and rough.

That wasn’t what worried Gibbs. He needed Tony to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Tony was the one for him. He may not read Cat or know anything about the Cat Kingdom or the prophecy involving them, but he knew that things were only going to get crazier, at least in the short term. It would only be more difficult for both of them, if Tony was still doubting their connection and Gibbs’ love for Tony.

Each breath Tony took, Gibbs tried to turn into a gasp by licking his already hard nipple or sucking a hickey onto Tony’s shoulder or chest or anywhere else he felt like marking Tony. He counted each moan or other noise that he tricked out of Tony’s mouth a win. Tony struggled against him as Gibbs continued to use his body to hold Tony down and prevent Tony from moving and progressing things faster than the pace Gibbs had set. 

It wasn’t that Tony wanted to escape. No, he simply couldn’t handle all the loving attention being given him. No one had ever cared for him this much. He wasn’t used to it, much like he deflected compliments rather than accepting them.

Gibbs wasn’t having any of it. If Tony had truly wanted to leave, Gibbs would have let him, but for Tony to be afraid of the emotions wasn’t something Gibbs would abide. So while Gibbs was happy to jerk Tony off slowly, he wouldn’t fuck Tony until Tony truly believed with every portion of his body and soul that Gibbs loved him.

If that meant that he kept Tony on edge for hours, well Gibbs wouldn’t mind. Although, he was afraid if they took that long that work may interrupt them. He never let Tony see that fear though. He just kept things slow, calm, and patient until Tony had no choice but to accept that Gibbs loved him and that this was real. 

When Tony lay completely relaxed and pliant beneath him except for Tony’s hard cock that dripped pre-come and turned a dark red color as all the blood rushed to it, Gibbs finally slid down Tony’s body releasing Tony’s hands as he focused on Tony’s cock. Gibbs gently took Tony’s cock into his mouth, licking what pre-come he could simply to taste it. Before Gibbs pulled off of Tony’s cock, he gave it a thorough tongue bath leaving only Gibbs’ saliva except for the beads of pre-come that he couldn’t seem to completely get rid of no matter how hard he tried.

It was then that Gibbs grasped the tube of lube and spread it on his fingers to start probing Tony’s ass. Slowly, Gibbs prepped Tony, licking and sucking Tony’s cock as his fingers slowly prepared Tony’s ass to be ready to take his cock. Tony raised himself up on his arms so that he could watch what Gibbs was doing and his breath was blown away.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. This wonderful man wore his bell and wanted him. Gibbs’ body had muscles in all the right places to prove he was a man and Tony loved it and loved the sight of Gibbs’ mouth around his cock.

When Gibbs replaced his fingers in Tony’s ass with his cock, Tony’s arms collapsed. He fell back onto the bed, bouncing a little. This wasn’t his first time having sex. It wasn’t even his first time bottoming, but sex had never felt like this before. He couldn’t help wondering if this is what making love felt like.

Then he had no time to wonder as Gibbs slowly drove him insane and he started babbling more, yes, there, please, and any other words that happened to fall from his lips. He was pretty sure he wasn’t making sense anymore, but all he could concentrate on was the feel of Gibbs’ cock sliding into his ass and pounding his prostate. His body tightened up and it felt like he was simultaneously going to explode and turn into a puddle of languid muscles. 

Gibbs couldn’t believe the responsiveness of the man below him. Tony’s muscles welcomed him and took him in with ease. They tightened around him bringing him close to his own climax as he chased Tony’s climax with his deep penetrating thrusts, Tony's bell ringing around his neck with each thrust. 

It wasn’t long at all, given the slow build up that Gibbs had forced, before Tony was screaming, "Gibbs," and panting and gasping, unable to move. Tony’s come smeared between their chests as Gibbs continued to thrust into Tony. Gibbs’ followed Tony’s climax with his own, filling Tony's ass with his come.

Gibbs slid off to the side of Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony; content to just lie there for now. They’d have to clean up soon, but he wasn’t ready to let go of this precious man. He would be forced to let him go soon enough, but not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
